LOSING BUFFY
by Mlk Pascoe
Summary: THIS IS BASED ON THE EPISODE WHERE BUFFY HAS RUNAWAY FROM SUNNYDALE..I have some fanfiction on my page


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters……………….Joss Wheadon does,**

**I just like making up story's with them!**

**Buffy has run away, Faith has taken over as the slayer in Sunnydale, and none of the scoobies no where buffy"anne " based loosely on the episode when bufys runs off"Anne"**

**HOPE YOU LIKE STORY SO FAR …**

**LOSING BUFFY**

"**ANNE"**

**BY Miranda Pascoe **

**MLKPASCOE .**

"**Will I shouldn't keep your hope's up, B's not shown any responsibility for running away and leaving the kid with you and Spike, she didn't even say she was leaving? If she does just walk back in I'm not backing down as Slayer, face it if you hadn't of rung me in L.A and begged me to come back you'd all be dead by know" Faith said to the Scooby's,**

**Faith always spoke her mind and said what she thought even if it hurt people, she knew how loyal Willow and the scooby's were to Buffy ,**

**Faith had never had friends like Buffy had ,and the last few months she'd grown closer to the Scooby's, she'd started to care about them ,something that was knew to Faith.**

**Willow hated to think bad of Buffy ,**

**but she couldn't help agreeing with Faith.**

**Buffy had been irresponsible she' d left Dawnie on her own if Faith and Spike hadn't of found her when they did… anything could have happened… to her…**

"**Buffy is coming back Faith, I know she is " Dawn answered angrily and loyally, she was still hurt over Buffy's absence.. and although the Scooby's had been there for her she needed her sister. Dawn had managed to get herself in big trouble and for the first time her big sister Buffy hadn't been there to save her, if Faith and Spike hadn't of shown up in time… Dawn put her hand to her neck as she remembered how the vampires almost bit her… She hated the fact it was Faith and not Buffy that had rescued her, Faith and Spike, Spike was cool about the whole thing and knew if it was Buffy she'd have been in heaps of trouble so she been keeping her head low since then…**

**But Faith had kept going on about how "The Kid" should be more careful and have people with her .**

**Dawn was feeling guilty that she thought her sister had betrayed her by leaving so soon after their mom's death.**

"**and I'm not a kid ,I' Dawn" Dawn added stubbornly**

"**yes you are a kid" Willow and Xander replied in unison**

"**the point is who knows when or if B is coming back at all" Faith continued**

"**what if something happened to Buffy" Tara suggested quietly**

"**she could be in trouble…"**

"**B in trouble? I don't think so, she took a get out of town free card and left the sooner you face up to it the better, its been six months now without B, if she wanted to be found she would be just like if she wanted to be the Slayer then she'd be here slaying…."**

" **Faith has a point .. Buffy's gone and we should all**

**accept it and l move on" Anya said," " I for one think Faiths done a good job, Xander are you ready to go home now and have sex?" Anya grinned, knowing Xander hated it when she talked so openly about their relationship…**

"**on that note …now you all know our plans for tonight were going.. Anya do you remember that… don't talk about our love life talk to the Scooby's chat we had?" Xander replied blushing, Faith laughed finding Anya's out burst amusing .**

"**yes I did and I chose to ignore it, well see you all later people" waved Anya as she grabbed Xander by the arm and pulled him out of the living room and rushed out of Buffy's house, Dawn making an "eugh that's gross" face… secretly jealous of Anya.. and her closeness to xander, Dawn would do anything for Xander to notice her but she knew it would never happen..**

"**okay so its just us four" Willow said , she missed Buffy but had made good friends with Faith, a part of her could feel Buffy and knew shed be okay where ever she was …**

"**Dawnie you have school tomorrow so don't be to late for bed tonight okay?" Willow said softly, **

"**sure Will, Willow do you think Buffy has gone for good?"**

" **I don't know Dawnie I just don't know, its not like Buffy at all, but I know one thing, she wouldn't leave you for long…"**

"**even though it's been 6 months?" Faith added**

"**When Buffy's ready she'll be back, you'll see" Willow said hopefully to Dawn, **

**who gave Willow and Tara a hug,**

**She smiled again and rushed up to her room she couldn't take much more of Faith trying to fill Buffy's shoes.. Faith wasn't Dawns sister or Willows best friend, Faith wasn't the number one Slayer but mostly Faith wasn't Buffy and Faith was well aware of that.**

"**Do you think Giles will find Buffy?" Tara asked Willow when Dawn had gone upstairs.. and was out of ear shot.**

"**I know he's had to inform the witches council, that could look bad on Giles like he's lost his slayer. But I also know he wont stop looking for her until he's found Buffy" Willow said ,**

**As Tara gently held hands with Willow and they sat down next to each other on Buffys Sofa, Tara knew how worried Willow really was even though Willow hadn't let on.. Faith was wondering about stomping around, she didn't want to stay in sunny dale six months but knew she had an important role and as second slayer she was needed.**

**Slaying gave her a buzz. **

**As Tara squeezed Willows hand ,Willow smiled at Tara, longing to kiss her. .and for Tara's kiss to stop Willow from Worrying about Buffy and Dawn and crazy vampires, Tara could take all that away so it was just Willow and Tara and no one else… Tara smiled she could often hear Willows thoughts when Willow let her, Tara Blushed as she knew what she and Willow both wanted, Both of them hoped Faith would be out on patrol soon…They had hardly spent time together since Buffy had run away and the time they did have they were on Dawn duty.. **

" **I've missed you Tara, its like we've hardly been together at all lately" Willow added.**

"**I know it's been busy for sure but it will get better and I'm sure Buffy will come back, she has prioties and she knows that.. "**

"**do you think it's my fault? Maybe I was wrong and I shouldn't have brought her back, or maybe something went wrong…"**

"**Will stop doing this you cant take the blame for Buffys actions Willow and you can't just make up a spell to make her come back!"**

"**why don't we do a location spell again both of us ?" Pleaded Willow**

"**okay we'll do another location spell… we need some of Buffy's things? Her belongings.. well do it properly later okay?"**

"**okay when Faiths on Patrol" Willow agreed.**

"**Hey I'm still here! If you want me outa the way you should have said,**

**so you two can you know do what ever you want…."**

**Grinned Faith, She picked up Buffys black leather jacket, and waved them goodbye, she'd been wearing Buffys clothes ,using B's makeup and even sleeping in Buffys bed, She remembered how nice Buffys mom was to her, and how she wished she had a mom like Buffy's.**

**Faith had cried when she heard that Joyce Summers had died and she hadn't cried in a long time.**

**As Faith left for patrol, Willow gently rested her head on Tara's Lap so she was looking straight up at her lover, Tara stroked Willows hair gently and fondly..**

"**We'll get the circle ready and we'll do the spell and hopefully find Buffy" Tara suggested.**

"**thank you baby" smiled Willow, she could stay there forever with Tara, But knew how this could be their only chance of finding Buffy if the spell worked, Willow could feel the magic inside her and sometimes it frightened her she knew how strong she could be and Tara pulled her back down and kept her safe.**

**It was just so nice to have precious time alone with Tara, Willow cherished every moment and felt blessed. She couldn't help thinking how alone Buffy must be feeling.. all alone maybe even on the streets… even Angel was looking out for her in La. He'd lost his cool when Willow told him Buffy had gone and none knew where, she thought he was going to loose it and go all big bad on her, he'd promise he would search all of L a and bring her back to sunny dale if he **

**found her, Willow could tell how much Angel still loved Buffy there was a look in his eye every time Willow had mentioned Buffy's name, He agreed it was out of character but still looked a lot more worried. Willow had noticed how jealous Cordelia was when she over heard Willow and angel talking she had seen how he flipped, But angel would never love Cordelia in the same way as he loved Buffy…..**

**Everyone wanted her home, and there Buffy was alone because she wasn't around the people that loved her , her friends. … Willow couldn't imagine ever running off and leaving Tara, she'd miss her too much… But what ever Buffy was running away from Willow hoped Buffy would soon stop running. **

**She thought of Giles searching the states for Buffy, How he even had to travel to England to the witches council so many people cared about Buffy but it was like Buffy had stopped caring about her self.**

**Willow missed her like an ache in the stomach so much had happened.. willow was now a witch not just the geeky nerd she had been when Buffy Left.. She had changed and found a girlfriend ,It was like Buffy had missed sop much in six months..**

"**Buffy where are you?" Willow thought.**

**Meanwhile Buffy had climbed out of hell, saved the world, all while she had run away she was now calling her self "Anne" her middle name and had befriended and rescued a girl called Trinity, who reminded her a bit of Faith, Trinity had Jet black hair and almost Black eyes She was about Buffy's height and was a good fighter but was fighting in a five against one street fight only two of them were deamons who had been cheating and using their powers against her, Buffy had sprung in and beat the others to a pulp, None knew she was the slayer Here she was annymonus, She had heard on the radio in Sunnydale they were looking for her, but she brushed aside Dawn and Willow, she had run away when her Mom died, she had visions that shed been going crazy again thinking she was in rehab and that her friends weren't real, she knew it was because of Warren and Jonathon but she needed to get out of sunnydale and find out who Buffy was… and so far she had come to the **

**conclusion she was "the Slayer " that was it. The real Buffy Summers was just under her skin, The Slayer was her mask, her destiny. Her Hell.**

**Even In hell she had fought the master again.. and climbed her way up out of hell and out setting souls laves free who had been taken by deamons, but were innocents.. after that she had met Trinity.. She wanted to tell Trinity that she was a slayer and fought Vampires. **

**Willow would have loved Trinity, was a physic, and often had flash backs of Buffy's friends. **

**Trinity couldn't understand Buffy's reason for running away and had beswaded Buffy to return to Sunnydale, The Two were on a grey hound bus it was a long drive and Buffy's nerves were almost getting the better of her .She wasn't ready to go home, she wanted to stay with Trinity, But Trinny had said something big was dwelling and lurking in Sunnydale and how her friends needed Buffy….**

"**I wish I was invisble again.. so they couldn't see me when I get back" Sighed Buffy**

"**again? You mean you've been invisble before?" Laughed Trinity**

"**you can be so weird sometimes Anne, you crack me up"**

" **There so much about me I haven't told you I should, I just don't know where to start…"**

"**Well it's a long drive back Anne so spill….It cant be that bad! Can it? and you know everything about me, and what you don't tell me you know I can guess! So far all you've told me about is some guy you still love called Angel, your best friends are Willow and Xander and you have a kid sister"**

"**that's about it" Lied Buffy, She had been good at lying recently, she had a lot to lie about as she was running away from herself and she didn't want a reminder of herself just yet.**

"**I don't think so girly, come on I told you all my secrets How bad can yours be?" pleaded Trinity…..**

"**okay if I tell you Trinny ,you must promise you must never ever tell" replied Buffy in a low voice she checked over her shoulder to make sure no one else in the Bus was near enough to hear her…**

"**well go on… tell me everything………." Urged Trinity.**

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

4


End file.
